


Sometimes You Get What You Want

by LibidineTertius



Series: What You Want [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Gangbang, I guess I should put in dub-con but Thor is only being nice and playing along, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: An unknown period of time after the movie, a few of the team get together for a little dirty fun. Pile on Steve!





	Sometimes You Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Throwback Thursday! I miss that period of time after the first Avengers movie when we all hoped the team was going to live smuttily-ever-after in the tower. I figured they (and we) could use a little joy.

Steve dressed and prepared carefully, nervous and excited. It had been way too long since he’d been part of a proper dogpile. USO aside, he hadn’t been fucked by a group since before the serum. Clint had helped arrange all this for him, though, the archer’s sharp eyes noticing Steve’s _frustration_. Steve had fucked most of the Avengers individually, but today would be the first time they made it a group thing.

When he came out into the common room, he was in his uniform. A defunct uniform at this point, one that had been improved upon several times, but it had the red, white, and blue, the star on his chest, and damn _girdle_ pattern he’d been so grateful that they’d done away with in more recent updates. Also, like all his uniforms, it fit snugly. Tony, Thor, and Clint were waiting when he arrived, half-dressed and drinking. Their expressions when they turned were heated enough to assure Steve that they were still interested. Steve cleared his throat, feeling much like he had first time he’d walked out on stage in front of a few hundred people with a tin shield and tights, trying to sell them war bonds. He’d have given a lot for a cue card today. But he marshaled his courage, scowled, and said, “What are you doing just sitting around? Don’t you lot have something better to do?” After all, this was about hitting everyone’s kinks, not just his own.

Clint and Tony were both almost immediately on their feet, argumentative bastards that they were. “I don’t know, Cap,” Tony drawled. “I mean, we should probably be helping pry the stick out of that tight ass of yours.”

Steve, for once, didn’t bother suppressing the eye roll. The fun of role-play was hitting the edge of fantasy. “Like you could. You’re probably so drunk you can’t even get it up.”

While he was bantering with Tony, Clint had already circled around behind him and was literally cupping both his ass cheeks in his palms. Steve blushed and wished the mask covered more of his face so the flush wasn’t so obvious. He was careful not to move, not even when Clint announced, “Pretty tight,” and began shifting his hands so he was sliding his fingers along Steve’s crack, parting and lifting as much as possible while still in the suit. 

“Come, Captain,” Thor invited, still on the couch. “Won’t you join us? We have poured you an ale.” 

Clint pushed Steve forward by the ass until Thor rose and pressed the glass into his hands. Steve sipped. He knew it was only the local IPA Clint preferred, but it was also an excuse. He threw the rest back, passed Thor the empty glass, and reached for Tony’s tank top, getting a handful. “Fuck me,” he demanded. “I need to be fucked. Please.” 

The words felt absurd on his tongue, but Tony’s pupils dilated and he stepped in close to cup Steve's bulge through the thick fabric. “That what you need, Twinkletoes? You need my cock?”

Mildly annoyed with Tony’s grandstanding, Steve said, “Well, someone’s. Doesn’t have to be yours. Maybe Clint can give me what I need.” But, because he liked Tony, he added, “I need a cock in my mouth, Tony. Please.”

Grinning, Tony pushed his shoulder until Steve sank to his knees. “Open up, Cap,” he demanded, stripping out of his jeans with the kind of self-confidence Steve used to envy. He had one hand loosely gripping his cock, presenting it for approval and attention. “I’m really looking forward to coming all over your perfect face.” Steve, heat spreading through his chest, opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Tony’s cock, leaning in to take in as much as he could, gloved hand gripping Tony’s hip. After all, he had three men to please and while it could be fun going slow, he also wanted to get them off. 

He took a deep breath and _pushed_ himself, taking Tony in deeper, forcing himself until Tony hit his throat, then backing off a little. He could see the delighted, dazed look on Tony’s face and did it again. Every time Tony’s cock pressed deep, Steve couldn’t help but make a wet choked noise. To him it sounded like ragged gargling, but behind him, Clint whispered, “God, you’re hot when you choke yourself on our cocks. I love that you can take anything we dish out. One of these days, I’m going to fist you, Steve. But I think today you had something else in mind.” While most of Steve’s attention was on sucking Tony, he shivered a little in anticipation when Clint began undoing the clasps on his uniform. “I love how this uniform makes your waist look tiny,” Clint said a little too loudly. “But you drank that magic juice of Thor’s, and now you aren’t the captain, are you? Now you’re our slut, isn’t that right?”

The word zinged right up Steve’s spine. _Slut_. He nodded as best he could with a mouthful of cock. Yes, please, he wanted to beg. Steve never got to be anything less than a paragon in public. Being their slut sounded perfect. He would have kept sucking Tony until the man came, but Tony put a hand on his shoulder and murmured, “Hey, slow down. Some of us are only human” before he pulled gently out of Steve’s mouth. “That’s what you are, right? Our good little slut.” He helped Clint peel Steve out of the uniform, gloves and boots and cowl and all, laughing in pleasure as he saw what Steve had on underneath. It hadn’t been easy finding lingerie in his size without telling anyone, but Jarvis was always a help. The garter belt was black and lacy, matching the panties, and the garters held up a pair of stockings that didn’t even try to hide the seam. Instead, they were carnelian red all the way around the top and down the back, drawing the eye to Steve's upper thighs. Steve knew they looked a little silly on his huge, masculine body, but they also felt… pretty. He wanted to look pretty for his lovers.

“Oh, Steve.” That was Thor, offering both his hands to draw Steve back to his feet. “You are most enchanting this way. Would you-“ he began to say, but Tony leaned over and whispered in his ear, probably reminding him of what exactly the scene was and urging him not to spoil it. Steve was grateful. As pleasant as it was to know Thor liked the way he looked in ladies' things, he didn’t think he could stand the large man being _too_ kind. He knew his teammates: their soft hands and their rough edges both. Now, instead, Thor’s chin rose and his eyes tracked up and down Steve’s body as though assessing a new stallion. “For us? You must wish to worship us badly indeed, wrapping yourself like a gift.”

Steve licked his lips and sighed as Clint took him by the waist and bent him forward, his bulge pressing into Steve’s ass through the panties. “You gonna beg, slut?”

Nodding, Steve ground back against Clint, grateful that his friend was keeping this flowing. “Please,” he repeated. “I’m your-“ Well, this was unexpectedly hard to say. “- _slut_ and I need you to fuck me. I’ll do anything.” Steve was desperately glad his face was leaned down, away from them right now.

But Clint was relentless. “Kiss Tony’s cock and tell him again.”

Steve reached for the engineer’s hips, getting himself into position and took Tony’s cock in hand. It was still slick with Steve’s spit. He kissed it just behind the bulbous head and said it again, more confidently now. “I’m your slut.”

“Damn right you are,” Tony agreed. “Our slut. We’re all going to fuck you. Only real question is one at a time or all at once?” Steve opened his mouth to chime in and Tony stuck a thumb between his lips to press his tongue down. Clearly, in the context of the scene, he didn’t get a say. That was just fine with Steve. “I would like to point out that Thor better go last. Nothing against sloppy seconds, but our slut is going to be too loose to be good for much after taking _that_ monster.” Only a slight exaggeration. Steve had lubed and stretched ahead of time, but Thor was always a challenge.

“Let’s improvise,” Clint said airily, still grinding his denim-clad erection against Steve through the panties. “Thor, that stuff going to last awhile?”

“Until I speak the magic word,” Thor agreed, bless him. The Asgardian was stripping down to his skin as easily as Tony had done, clearly a man comfortable in his own body. Sometimes Steve forgot Thor was over a thousand years old. “Now, Steven, demonstrate your worship.” Steve didn’t hesitate, reaching out to stroke Thor’s cock with both hands. Maybe Asgardians were well-built in general, or maybe it was Thor in specific, but the blond was thick and long enough to make even _Steve_ feel small and he had a refractory period that put most teenagers to shame. He didn’t need to worry about overdoing it here. Steve licked a stripe up Thor’s cock and kissed it, thinking that next time they did this, he wanted to wear lipstick for his lovers. He wanted to leave red lip marks up Thor’s cock and he got hot thinking how it would get smeared around as they fucked his face. Next time. For now, Thor had one massive hand on the back of Steve’s neck and the other was petting his hair absently, mussing it. Steve lifted Thor’s cock out of the way and was kissing his balls when Clint stepped away. Steve knew what that meant and his ass thrust just a little higher, eager for what came next.

Clint didn’t make him wait long. A slick finger burrowed up into his panties and began exploring his hole. When Clint found him already slick, he gave Steve’s ass a friendly smack. “Oh, he’s wet enough,” Clint said loudly. “I say we just fuck him dry.” He wouldn’t, not really, but the words made Steve’s balls throb inside the panties where they were feeling rather confined. The outfit was pretty, but not exactly comfortable. As though hearing’s Steve’s thoughts, Clint yanked the panties down. Steve yelped as the waistband caught on his cock and Clint shifted things around until it wasn’t too bad. Still, the panties trapped his thighs. Steve’s breaths sped a little as he wondered if that would make him tighter as they fucked him. “Hey, Thor," Clint said conversationally, "you may not want to stick your dick in his mouth just yet. I’m planning on making him scream.”

He began to breach Steve from behind, cock prying open Steve's ass. Clint might not have been packing as much as Thor, but enough that he felt enormous. Steve breathed out, trying to relax into it. A few good thrusts and he was all the way in. Then the archer reached forward and grabbed Steve’s hair hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, using it as a mock hand-hold as he fucked Steve with vigor. Steve, gamely, cried out, moaning loudly until Thor took that as invitation to stuff his mouth full of cock. Steve genuinely choked as Thor’s cock shoved in too deep, too fast, but it only took a few tries before he got the guy in so deep his throat had to accommodate the intrusion. He felt helpless, but in good hands. Clint’s thrusts drove him face-first against Thor’s pelvis again and again until Steve struggled to pull back and take a breath. Thor laughed, said something about him being ‘wanton’ and shoved Steve right back into the same position so he could stroke Steve’s bulging throat and ride his face.

Steve tensed up as Clint let of his hair and smacked his ass. And he tensed up again as Clint continued- at completely random intervals- to smack it repeatedly. It must have felt damn good to Thor, because the man groaned loudly, pulled himself from Steve’s mouth, and immediately proceeded to come on Steve’s face. Steve gaped at him, a little startled. Tony laughed and ruffled his hair even while Steve continued to get railed from behind. “Now that’s how you should look all the time. Sex stupid, puffy-lipped, and smeared in come. You had enough cock yet?”

Blinking, Steve shook his head, lifting a hand to wipe away the mess on his face. But Tony grabbed at his wrists. “Nope. See, I had an idea about how to get Thor inside that uptight little ass.” He passed Steve the lube and suggested. “Get me really wet. Steve’s legs felt a little weak as he figured out what was coming next. This was going to hurt, but as Clint pointed out, Steve could take it. He slicked Tony thoroughly and when Clint yanked his hair a little harder, he stood up. Tony yanked his panties down the rest of the way so Steve could step out and hoisted Steve's legs up, almost pulling him off Clint as he fit Steve’s legs around his own hips. There were too many hands and clearly Thor was helping out as everyone pressed in close together. Pressure started building against his asshole and Steve tried to remember the last time he'd taken so much. Panting a little, Steve pressed his face into Tony’s hair, but he could _do_ this. He breathed and something shifted; Steve whimpered as Tony slipped inside his ass alongside Clint, making Clint start cussing low and fluid.

The two men shifted him back and forth, up and down as they fucked him together. He felt one of the garters pop and he groaned in gratitude as Thor’s hand slipped between their bodies to stroke him firmly, even if it was probably also done so Tony and Clint got the pleasure of his tightening body. “Tony,” Steve whispered in his ruined voice, knowing what the man needed. “Oh, god, Tony. You wreck me. I won’t be able to walk for a week.” He smiled as Tony’s hips thrust a little harder. Egoist. A few minutes later, the man was groaning and coming.

Clint laughed. “You done already, Stark? I can’t fuck him myself now. He’s so loose he could take the whole team. Or Thor,” he added with a smile in his voice and Steve shivered, guessing what was next. 

The only surprise was that it didn’t come immediately. Clint pulled out and draped Steve over the end of the couch, the younger man's cock pressed into the upholstery and his bare ass in the air while the three of them refilled their drinks and chatted like he wasn’t even there. Steve burned with the humiliation of it even as his cock dug insistently into the arm. Someone- Clint from the light steps- came up behind him and began to write on his ass with what must have been a sharpie. There was an audible click of a camera. Then something prodded at his hole and Steve twisted around, confused. Tony was wearing Steve’s red leather gloves and had greased up the fingers, wearing them while he playing with Steve’s hole. “He’s already tightening up,” Tony said, sounding dramatically disappointed. “You want me to open him back up for you guys?”

“Thank you, Friend Tony,” Thor agreed. “That would be most helpful.” He sat on the couch next to Steve and pulled Steve’s face into his lap, not trying to get his mouth, just rubbing Steve’s face around so Steve’s cheek and nose slid roughly against Thor’s erection while Tony pressed more and more fingers inside him. Two was easy. Three, not much harder. But Tony had four fingers inside him, pumping and scissoring and stretching. _Was_ Tony about to fist him? They probably should talk about that before Tony tried, and Steve clutched at Thor's thigh, considering his safe word, but instead, after a few minutes of being fingered open by leather gloves, the man simply pulled out, smacked Steve on the ass and said, “Okay, beautiful. Up and at ‘em. Clint’s getting blue balls here.”

With a little help from Thor who sat at the edge of the couch, Steve got into position, straddling the Asgardian’s lap. He felt a little raw already, but part of the fun for Steve was watching his lovers enjoying themselves, and he suspected Thor was going to enjoy the hell out of this. “So hungry for it,” Clint teased getting into position behind him. A few minutes of maneuvering later and Thor was powering a fuck that made Steve's eyes roll back in his head. He was fucking Steve on his cock like a toy while Clint hung on desperately for the ride, clinging to Steve and just trying to keep his cock from popping out. “Oh my fucking god, Thor, you’re going to break my cock off inside him!” he shouted in Steve's ear, but he mostly just sounded amused as hell the way he did when he was throwing himself off high places, so Steve just kept his eyes closed and drank it all in. He felt debauched and wanton and fucked out. Clint’s fingers settled in around his cock and stroked him once, twice, three times. Steve was _gone_ , coming. There were red flashes inside his eyelids and his whole body was _alive_.

When he came back down, his friends were helping him stretch out on the couch, grinning and petting his hair and passing around those little disposable wipes that smelled like fake lemons. Steve thought he’d never loved them more. Steve once would have worried about the mess he had to be making of the couch, but since Tony had little robots that cleaned the furniture, he thought he could live with _them_ seeing this particular mess. “Thor…?” The Asgardian was still hard, but he also looked pleased with himself, so Steve wasn’t too worried. 

“I am off to share tales of our coupling with my darling Jane using the Face Time,” he assured Steve. “This will not go to waste.”

Steve threw an arm up over his face, smiling and embarrassed as hell. “That’s… fantastic, Thor. Have a great time." Peeking out from under his arm he squinted at them. "Do I want to know what it says on my ass?"

Clint, tidying himself up, pressed a kiss to Steve's elbow. "I'm sure you can bribe the photo out of me later. Maybe pose in those stockings?" 

"Maybe," Steve said. It was nice being appreciated, but the lingerie was for special times. Still, he might be persuaded. "Can someone help me get to the shower?” He could probably make it on his own just fine, but what was the use in having friends as lovers if you didn’t accept their comfort after?

Tony took his hand, helping him up off the couch. “Come on. We’ll conserve water together,” he said as the four of them trailed toward the nearest suite. “And next time-“ Steve glanced at him curiously. “-I call middle.”


End file.
